


A different life

by DanoeL0991



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-15
Updated: 2017-08-22
Packaged: 2018-10-19 08:34:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10636206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DanoeL0991/pseuds/DanoeL0991
Summary: Living in Germany, Paddy Kirk met a little grumpy boy while he helps in an orphanage, ten years later, having adopted to Aaron they decided to move back to Aaron´s home town, to Emmerdale.





	1. Chapter 1: Driving to Emmerdale

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry if there is any misunderstanding, it's the first time I do something like this and I also doing it to improve my English. I hope you like it.

GERMANY, May 2002.

-Hiya Marge! came to leave this supplies for the orphanage before going to work- Paddy handle a box with food and medicine, he used to live in the orphanage when his parents were killed in and car accident many years ago, now he visits and help then sometime before he goes to his vet clinic- How is everything?

\- Oh! Hi Paddy, thanks for this- answered Marge with the box in her hands, she was one of Paddy's teacher back when he used to live there- no much, a new boy arrived yesterday, I think is from England but he doesn't talk too much, and is very grumpy, we have talked to the embassy but looks like he will stay with us for a while

-Just let´s hope that his parents are looking for him then

-Oh look, here he comes... Hello, Aaron, this is Paddy, he help here once in a while, Paddy this is Aaron- Marge introduce them with a smile on her face to see if Aaron gave one back but no.

Paddy extended his arm to greet but soon he saw that the little boy would not greet back so he just stayed staring at him

-What are you staring fat ass!- was all that came from Aaron as a greet

-Hey, that's not a way to greet someone- said Marge whale Paddy was saying "sorry" to Aaron and the little boy started to run.

 

ENGLAND, February 2010

 

The road was almost empty, just a few cars that have crossed their way but nothing else. Paddy is the one who's driving so is his turn to pick music, one of the others things that upset Aaron, their taste in music, and everything is very different, but what upset him the most is the moving out, he didn't want to, he didn't need to, but Paddy has been so stubborn that Aaron needed more family now, more than just him.

-Dad, are you sure we have to do this?- Aaron asked again to Paddy, he didn't want to meet his old family. He has always felt that they abandoned him with Gordon like he was nothing and that they didn't love him or even want him.

-Aaron, I know you think you don't need them but they're your family - Paddy was trying to look the good side of this even if Aaron wasn't capable of doing it by himself.

-Not they're not! They left me with that... monster and forgot about me

\- You don't know that Aaron, you left, you run away from him, from them, they might have helped you and looked up for you.

-You don't abandon people that you care about if you want to help them, you taught me that -Aaron was starting to get more upset, he didn't like to think about them.

-Yes Aaron, but maybe they have changed, it's been more than ten years since the last time they saw you.

-And if it is for me they would never see me ever again, people don't change Paddy- Paddy noted that Aaron called him by his nickname, it's been awhile since the young man started to call him dad but Aaron always call Paddy to him when he feels irritated.

\- Yes, hey do, especially if someone or something made them change... You have changed, when I met you, you were this grumpy little boy that didn't trust anybody- it's been almost ten years since Paddy met Aaron in Germany, an English boy in a German orphanage, Paddy didn't know how he got there back then, but he knew that the boy was going to need help and he wanted to help him, it cost a couple of years to Aaron allow Paddy to adopted him.

-Well that's because of you Dad, you help me with all the coming out and Gordon stuff, doubt they have a Paddy who could change them.

-Maybe not, maybe they do have changed, and we are gonna figure that out.

-But dad, I DON'T WANT TO MEET THEM!... You are the only family that I need and want.

-I know you think that Aaron- Paddy didn't know how else to do to convince his son- let's make a deal, ok, If you don't want to stay here one year from now, we leave and never come back.

\- Paddy!! One year!, How am I suppose to meet my mates living here for one year!?.

-Calm down! It's not like you are going to be locked up in the village, you still have to go to UNI, and make news friends cause you're gonna keep studying young man!!

-agh! I thought we pass this, I'm gonna be a mechanic! I love cars- and he was very good at it, the effort of dismantling an engine and put it all together again is a good way to stop thinking and just be him.

-Yeah, well even for that you have to study if you want to have your own business.

-Who says I want my own business? Is too much responsibility.

-Well if you want a good life, you have to have some responsibility. Beside , when you have your own children it would be easier if you are your own boss.

-Children?... Are you forgetting something?- Aaron ask looking at Paddy like he wasn't seeing the obvious and Paddy look at him without understanding- Gay lad here remember?

-Oh please! there are so many ways to have kids, even if is just one man or two… look at me, I´ve got you, haven´t I?

-Yeah well, you adopted me…- and Aaron still wonder why Paddy did it, he was so much trouble back then.

-Best decision I made so far!- And Paddy meant it, he didn't know if he will adopt Aaron back there, he just knew that he'll need help and he wanted to help him and when Aaron allow Paddy to adopt him was one of the happiest days of his life, and by saying that with a smile on his face he made Aaron smiled too.

-After all the trouble that I cost you I don't know how you didn't give up on me.

-Well like you said and no matter how tempting you made it, I don't give up on people that I love, and I love you, Aaron, you are my son, no matter if you don't have my blood or my genes or the trouble you cost me, and I always love you ok, no matter what.

-Soft lad- answered Aaron with a smirk on his face and after a while, he adds- I love you to dad- making Paddy smile.

They drove quite the rest of the way, listening to Paddy's music until Aaron announced-Looks like we are about to arrive- with resignation in his voice looking the signboard of “Welcome to Emmerdale”.

-Hello Emmerdale- said Paddy trying to put a smile on his face.


	2. On your own

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Robert Sugden is back in the village for his father's funeral, and he's staying for good.

Emmerdale, October 2005

”You are on your own son”...

 

“I don't hate you”...

 

Robert couldn't stop thinking about the last words that his father said to him while he was driving out of Emmerdale… “He is not even his real son and he chose him over me!”... He thought in his little sister, how he is going to miss her, how she is going to be disappointed that he didn't love her enough to even say goodbye… “God Vic!”... Vic one of the so little reminders of Sarah, the only mother he knew and love “He kill her and he protected him, he shot him and he still chose him!”... He couldn't stop the tears from his eyes, Jack was his father and Andy years ago was his best mate and they have done this to him “They will regret this”...

 

Emmerdale, February 2009

 

Arriving to assist to his father funeral wasn't the way that Robert wanted to return to Emmerdale, he was in time to go to the church and the cemetery but he would have lost it, and he didn't want to give him that last satisfaction, not to him and definitely not to Andy, this is the last thing that he has done to hurt him, not anymore.

He stayed away from Vic the whole day, but by the night when he heard her say to Andy and Diane why he didn't come to say goodbye to his father and when Andy answered her, he couldn't help himself and answered them too.

-He would have been here if he could- answered Andy to Victoria

-Of course, I would- Robert said to them while he walked to them. Victoria turn around to see him and run to his arms saying his name out loud

-Robert!!- said, Vic.

“God how much I've missed you sis” he thought to himself while hugging his little sister, they haven't seen each other for five years and they have a lot to catch up, but he thought that it would be better to do it later

\- I've missed you so much sis!- was what he said.

-You'd better be! No phone calls, not email, not even a letter Rob! What's wrong with you, I thought you could be dead.

-Vic, don't be daft, I just needed some time, but I promise you, you will have your big brother now ok, I'm going nowhere- he said the last part looking at her eyes and then to Andy's, with a clear dare on his eyes.

-Oh, Robert, that means you're staying pep?- ask Diane getting close to Robert and Vic and hug him too.

-Yeah, Diane, a should have never left, this is my home, where my family is- then looking at Andy again he said- what brother, nothing to say?

-You should have stayed away Robert like dad told you to- Andy couldn't believe that Robert was there, now that their father was dead.

Robert didn't say anything just walked close to Andy opening his arms to him to notice that he was going to hug him and when he put his head on Andy's shoulder he whispers to his ears “Is a good thing he isn't here anymore, is he?” And then speak out loud to Vic and Diane heard him saying.

\- I know you don't mean that brother, we have lost our father and the grief is making you say that- saying that he gave a step back and he saw it before happens like he was expecting it, Andy punched him.

-Andy!!- Victoria and Diane scream to him and getting between then while Robert was falling to the ground because of the punch.

-Why did you do that for!?- continue Diane

-You didn't hear what he said! He said it was good that dad wasn't here anymore!!- Andy tried to explain.

-Andy, I didn't say such thing, he was my father too, I just hugged you- said Robert putting his hand on his check where Andy punch him.

-Lier!! I'm warning you, Robert, stay away from me and my family- Andy was pointing at him with his finger while he was saying that.

-You can't tell me what to do brother, and they are my family too- Robert stand up on his feet and turn his face to see Diane and Victoria- I'll stay at the B&B for tonight, but I meant what I said Vic, I'll stay in the village for good this time.

-Don't be daft pet, you can stay with us- was saying, Diane, when Andy interrupted her.

-No, he can't!-Andy was saying to her face.

-Andy! He is your brother!-Was saying Diane and this time Robert interrupted her.

-Don't worry Diane, I've been looking after myself for five years, I don't need to stay in the farm-He said this looking at Andy and then turn to see Victoria and spoke to her- I'll see you tomorrow ok, I don't know if tomorrow you are going to school but let me know and we can catch up for the lost time ok, take this, this is my number- and he handles her a cart- any time Vic, I'm sorry that I left without saying goodbye to you, you're my little sister and I will always love you ok- Saying that he gave her a kiss on her forehead, she nodded her head

-Ok, Rob, I'll let you know, I love you too big bro- and she gave him a hug. Robert kiss the top oh her head again and then turn around, leaving them behind in the cemetery and going to the B&B

 

.  
.  
.

 

Robert went to his room at the B&B after a little chat with his aunt Val, Diane's sister, and rest on his bet with a smile on his face because his plan was going as he wanted.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!!! this part is about Robert obviously, and he didn't come back to the village at the same time that Aaron, next week the chapter is about Aaron


	3. Ten years later

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aaron's first meeting with a member of his family

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for everything guys, for the comments and the kudos, and as you might see I will try to post every Saturday...

Germany, June 2002

Aaron have been in the orphanage for over a month now, but he has been having problems to get used to it, especially with other boy in there and mostly because he couldn’t understand what they were saying, and especially when someone got close to him behind his back or just even being too close to him, he just lose his temper and push them over or even punching them.

Paddy saw one of this fights once and he went to pull them apart, he hugged Aaron to separated him from the other boy and he was amazed that he even got more violent, he kicked, scratched, hit, he even tried to bite him until Paddy let him go, and all the time he was screaming “let me go!”, “get off me!”

-Hey! hey! easy, easy kiddo, I’m not touching you anymore ok, calm down- was saying Paddy once they were in a classroom with him and Marge and he let Aaron go.

-Don’t touch me again!- said Aaron with tears on his eyes, and Paddy knew there that something really bad must has happened to him, but he decided to calm him down first and asked later.

-Ok, you have my word, I’m not touching you again without ask you first ok?- and he stared at him until Aaron nod his head- so why you just don’t tell why the fight was for?- he asked after a while changing the subject

-They just… they were talking at me and I… I didn’t understand what they were saying, and then… then one of them was too much close to me... and he was about to touch me… I just reacted- said Aaron now crying desperately with a hand in a wall to stay on his feet, Paddy wanted to comfort him but he had made a promise so he just said.

-Okay, is okay, is not your fault or his, you just didn’t know what to do or what he was saying to you- Paddy didn’t know what else he could said to him so he just said the first thing that crossed his mind- you know what, I know they are teaching you to speak German in here, but how about if I come sometime and I teach you a bit more?

-You can do that?-asked Aaron looking at him.

-Yeah, I come every week, but I can come more often to teach you if you like… - Paddy was letting him to take the choice.

-Ok -was all that Aaron said.

\- It’s a deal then- Said paddy and he extended his hand so Aaron could shake it… and he did.

.  
.  
.

Marge was quiet the whole time locking how Paddy calmed down Aaron and after the kid was gone Paddy told her what he thought, that Aaron might had been victim of some kind of abuse and that’s why he reacted like that.

 

Emmerdale, October 2010

 

They arrived to the village in the evening, and the moving car it was supposed to arrive early in the morning, so they decided to get a quiet meal and go to sleep but the house were empty so they have to go to the B&B for the night.

Paddy got a nice chat with Val and her husband and ask them for two rooms, knowing that Aaron would want his own privacy.

Next morning the car arrived just how was expected and the both of them were in the house to show the workers where to put the furniture. But they left some boxes on the street, and of course while Paddy was moving the boxes Aaron was laying in the sofa, all upset listening to music.

-Oi! You could be more helpful you know? Instead of being there all with your grumpy face- said Paddy unpacking some boxes for the living room.

Taking out his headphones Aaron answered to Paddy.

-You are the one who wanted to moved in here in the first place!- then put the headphones on his head again.

-Yeah? Well I guess I'm going to see what stuff you hide in your room th…

-Dont you dare Paddy!- Aaron didn’t let Paddy finish what he was about to say and he was standing up from the sofa when he heard what Paddy said.

-Well go and unpack your stuff yourself then…

Aaron looked up trying to tranquilize himself, after all Paddy said something that have sense after all and he didn’t like fight with his father… He got out of the house and picked up the boxes that said “Aaron's stuff, do not open!”, And taking them inside the house and into his room. When he was picking the third box an old woman with glasses came closer to speak with him.

-Whats up to you?- Aaron ask her a little bit annoyed because he remembered her, he was almost sure her name was Paige or something, and he was sure that the older women was looking her next gossip.

-Ou… hello I'm Pearl, I was just going to say welcome to Emmerdale- said the older woman a bit shocked by the sounds of Aaron's voice- is your father the new vet?

-He is, and don't bother, we should have never came back here.

-So you're from here than? You should be a little boy when you left if I don't remember you…

-Yeah , sort of, now do one and go look your gossip somewhere else-Aaron usually didn't speak to people like that but he was annoyed about moving out and see people that he didn't want to see

-Oi rude boy! That's not how I raced you!- said Paddy hearing what Aaron has said to the old lady.

-Well it must be this place that take my bad side- Aaron answered looking at both and the village.

-Aaron I know you are annoyed with me but you don't have to retaliate to other people, now apologize to her, she didn't do anything wrong.

-...Ok- Aaron knew Paddy was right as always, his temper always has caused trouble to them- Sorry - he said looking at Pearl but not totally regretted after all he didn't wanted to came back.

-Apologize accepted - said Pearl-. But you could look a bit more sorry.

-You are not getting more than that- saying that, Aaron picked up his box and went back to the house. Paddy just stayed close to the door looking at him while he went back, then he approach to Pearl with his hand extended to greet.

-Hi, I'm Patrick Kirk, that grumpy young boy well young man, he is 18 now, was Aaron my son, he is good when he is not all annoyed and grumpy you know…

-We’ll see about that; he said you have lived her before, but I don't remember either of you and I have lived here all my life.

-He has, I haven't and for what he has told me he used to came here just to visit his mom but didn't stay to long

-Oh!... But… So you are not his father?

-I'm his father! - Paddy's voice a bit higher that he wanted causing that Pearl get a step back- Sorry I didn't mean to scare you. I adopted him 8 years ago but I know him for a bit longer that ten years now. He is not biologically mine but he is my son and I'm his father.

-Not is ok, I also didn't mean that you weren't his father, I was just asking.

-Yes I know- said Paddy nodding his head and smiling to the lady, not expecting her next question.

-So who is it?

-Who is what?

-His mother! If she has live here I must know her.

-Sorry I can't tell you, we should speak to her first

-Yeah, yeah don't worry. I guess I'll see you both around later.

-Of course… see you later Pearl- with that Paddy entered to the house to finish to unpack the boxes for the living room and the kitchen.

.  
.  
.

After a while he heard Aaron came down the stairs and said to Paddy.

-I'm done unpacking all my stuff dad, I'm going around the village for a bit- Aaron wasn't sure the moving out the the curiosity won over him and he decided to go and see what has changed in Emmerdale.

-Wait, Aaron, are you sure that's a good idea? You could cross any of your relatives there.

-I doubt they would even recognize me, but don't worry dad, I'll avoid them, it's not like a want see them or even talk to them.

-You know that's not what I mean, but I think we should talk to your mother first.

-And we will, you said she owns half of the pub in here right? We can go there at lunch time and see if she recognize her own son after ten years.

-Yeah ok, but don't cause any trouble son, I know you, if you don't go looking for them they somehow find you anyway.

-Dad, I'll stay out of trouble ok, stop worrying.

Saying that Aaron got out of the house and headed down the road, he thinks he saw a garage when they pass in the car, who knows, maybe he could get a part time job and take some courses in UNI to please his Dad. When he was almost at the end of the road he saw the garage and a man inside fixing a car

-Hiya!- said Aaron to the man, he noticed that the man was probably in his early forties, brown hair, he was working in a MT8’s engine. Aaron liked that car, he knew it was fast but in country land that would matter, the curves and the rocky roads would affect the engine and the resistance of any car.

-Hiya! How can I help you lad?- answered the older man.

-I wonder if there is any job here? I'm looking for a part time job while I'm studying some courses at UNI.- Aaron ask while he was looking around the garage, he saw some other cars that were for sale.

-Well we have lost a mechanic a few weeks ago and there is no replacement yet, do you know something about cars?

-Of course I do,I wouldn’t aks for a job if i don’t! This is a MT8 and you probably are looking the engine but you also could look the resistance as well, this cars are not made to go through country roads

-Good job lad! I'm impres! But you would have to talk to the bosses though.

-So you're not the boss here?!-

-No, I wish, I'm Dan Spencer, the bosses are Cain Dingle and his daughter Debbie

There is when Aaron looked up at the sign “Dingle & Dingle Garage”, he didn't expect this, he remembers his uncle Cain, he always was in trouble with the police, Aaron has expected he would be in jail by now.

-You know what, forget it, I realize I don't need the job- saying that Aaron started to walk backwards to get out of the garage but he stopped when he chock with someone causing them to throw his cup of coffee.

-Oi!! Watch where you going you muppet!!- and Aaron recognized the voice.

It was his uncle Cain.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes Aaron will know to speack German, and in next chapters he might say or talk in german, I'm trying to improve in this too ':) ... and I know nothing about mechanics so I'm just improvising there
> 
> Again guys thanks for everything, I really appreciate it.


	4. Someone who he knew?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Someone new appears in Robert's life after he left Emmerdale...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm really sorry for the long time that took me to write this part, I've having trouble to focus on Robert's part....

Scotland, November 2005

 

Robert had managed to get a job in a local coffee store by day and by night he works as a waiter in a sophisticated restaurant, he has always been a charmer and he knew how to used it to take that job, the payment was good and the tips were better.

In one of his shifts at the restaurant, he served to a nice couple, an old man and a woman that caught his attention, she was in a beautiful dress, with gloves that reached her elbows, she was old enough to be his mother but he noticed that she didn’t take away her eyes from him, and there is when he realized what caught his attention the most, her eyes, he knew he had look at them before but didn’t remember where exactly. So when they finished their dinner and we're about to leave he couldn’t stop himself from asking her.

“Sorry madam, I know I’m being inappropriate but I have to ask, have we meet before? you look familiar but I can’t place where or when”- he noticed her a bit nervous after his question but she managed to answer him.

“I’m Sorry… Robert is it?... I’m sorry but I hadn’t had the pleasure to met you until this evening” she said with a sympathetic smile on her face.

Robert noticed how nervous she was after this, but he didn't ask again, he didn't want to lose his job

“Of course madam, like I said I'm sorry but I couldn't stop myself”- said Robert and then add-” It was a pleasure serving both of you tonight, I hope my silly question doesn't stop you from coming back, it would be a shame” Robert was hoping to have another opportunity to ask her more questions.

“Of course not Robert, you will see us again” she said extending her hand to touch Robert's arm, but suddenly she raced it up to Robert's cheek and their eyes met.

Robert felt ten years younger looking at those eyes, remembering similar ones that had taken care of him when he was ill, that had comforted him when he has cried, those eyes that had loved him unconditional until they were closed forever. Because he knew this couldn't be those eyes, this was another face and another person that he has met tonight.

 

Emmerdale, July 2009

 

Robert was in Emmerdale for a few months now, he has stayed in the B&B for the first week but he found a cottage in the village that he could rent, after all, he didn't want to go back to the farm, that wasn't his home anymore.

He has been having lunch and dinner with Vic and Diane at the pub regularly and of course, Andy didn't show up at any of them.

“I'm sorry Robert but Andy was having a hard time before this and I hoped that you coming back would help him, but lately he has been more and more distant with all of us”- Diane was saying to him as an excuse for Andy that didn't come to the dinner again.

“I know this is hard Diane but you don't have to make excuses for him, it wasn't just his dad, it was mine as well and Victoria's. He was your husband for love sick, if he doesn't want to eat with me or us, we shouldn't force him, he is old enough to make his own decisions”

“Oh Robert you haven't been here for almost four years, you don't know how it has been for him”

“I know plenty Diane, it's not like you can hide secrets in this village, and you don't know how it was for me this last four years too if being with family is hard then let him try being on his own, it's harder. No one to talk when you get home, no one to go home with” - now Robert felt irritated with Diane, he didn't want to talk about the last four years, he wanted to keep to himself for a while, he would have to say it to Vic at some point though.

“Ow Robert, I know it wouldn't have been easy for you, but you are different than Andy, you have always known how to keep your feelings and emotions under control, he doesn't”

“Yeah? Well he has to, he has a daughter, and I heard that Debbie wants her back so he most step up or he will lose her”

“You are right, I've tried to make him see that he has to make right for her… maybe you can't talk some sense into him”

“Diane, he doesn't even want to have lunch with me, he will not listen to me”

“At least try love, I've promised on your father's grave that I will look up for you, the three of you, please pet, help me”

“I’ll try Diane, but I’m not making promises” saying that Robert stood up and went out of the pub.

.  
.  
.

Finding Andy wasn't difficult, he was at the barn on the farm, distracting himself from his problems instead of facing them, he didn't see when Robert came in until he spoke.

“You know brother, just because you're not facing your problems, that doesn't mean they are gonna disappear”

“What do you know about my problems Robert? Just get out of here and leave me alone” said Andy in return, not even looking at him

“Oh, I know plenty Andy, like I said to Diane early today, no one can have secrets in this village, at least not for long… So tell me, violence against women is your thing now? No more gunshots or fire?

“I never touched her” was the only thing that Andy said

“Well that's not what people think Andy, I mean Jo left you for something”

“Shut up Robert! I mean it” screamed Andy, now facing him and walking in his direction.

“Or what Andy?! Are you gonna punch me again? There is no wonder why Vic and Diane think that they can speak to you, they are afraid of you”

“They wouldn't,” said Andy surprised, looking at Robert's eyes he can be sure of what he is saying, but Robert always had that effect on him, make him doubt himself so he said, “They are not!”, But trying to convince himself more than convince Robert.

“Of course they are! Diane sent me here and Victoria ask me to spend the night in my house” the first part was truth but he was lying in the second one, it was him to told Vic to spend the night in his house, knowing that his little sister wouldn't resist to a sleep over with him, and he added, “Andy put yourself together or you will end up alone, and trust me, that's not something good yo feel”, and he get out of the barn leaving Andy in shock.

.  
.  
.

It was late late in the evening and Robert was talking on his phone with someone while he was waiting for Vic for the sleepover when the doorbell rang. When he opened the door he was shocked to see Vic with a suitcase and a backpack, her eyes were red and Robert assumed that she have been crying.

“Anne, I'll have to call you back, sorry” said Robert to the phone before to hang up the phone and hug Vic, “Vic?... What's happened?” Robert asked her.

“I don't know Rob, when I came home my things where in this suitcase and the backpack and Andy told me to leave, I asked him what has happened but he shouted me out, to leave and leave him alone” Robert had guided her to the sofa while she was talking and now they were looking at each other. Robert clean a tear that was coming down Vic’s check

“Oh Vic I'm so sorry, that's probably my fault” Robert told her kissing her in her forehead, “I saw Andy early, we talked or discuss more likely and I told him that you were coming to spend the night here for our sleepover, I didn't think that he was going to react like this”

“Oh Robert! Why did you do that for?!... What else did you tell him!?”

“That he has to face his problems, because they are not going to disappear out of nothing”

“Oh Robert!!”

“What? He had to heard from someone, because either you or Diane wouldn't have said it, you both are too soft when it comes to him”

“Maybe Robert, but we don't know what else to do” said Vic, covering his face with her hands

“Me neither Vic, but we have to stay together, for his and our sake” was all that Robert said, hugging his sister.

.  
.  
.

Latter that night, when Vic went to sleep, Robert was in the phone.

“Hi Anne, sorry for hang up like that earlier, but Bec came in tears to our sleepover”- Robert sighed to his phone, relief to be telling Aane what was happening with his family.

“Oh Robert, is she ok? Is it because of Andy?”-

“Both actually, Vic is alright is just that Andy sent her here with all her stuff, apparently he was waiting for her with the suitcase and her backpack and told her to leave, that if she was coming here, she should do it for good and leave him alone”- Robert was glad to have his little sister under his roof but this situation was out of control.

“Sweetheart! Poor Andy, he must feel really depressed, you have to help him Robert, who knows what he could do next”

“We both know what he is capable of Anne and I don't know what else to do, I thought that if I confronted him he would react and fight me and he would be ok, but he's not Anne, I wish you could be here” Robert said hopefully

“Robert you know I can't, I'm sorry that you have to do this on your own, but you know I can't go there”

“I know but it's ridiculous, he is not here anymore and I think that if you came things would be better”

“We don't know that sweetheart, is better if I stay here”

“Ok” Robert sighed, he knew it was a long shot but he had to tried, he really needed her but knowing that this is a difficult theme to talk he changed the subject- “How are things going on there then?”- and they kept talking for a while until Robert felt more in calm and after the phone call ended he started to think how he would help his brother

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the kudos and comments, I really appreciate it, and I hope you had a good time reading this...


	5. Promises

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aaron's first encounter with Cain doesn't end well, and we learn more about Aaron while he stayed in Germany

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, it's been long (sorry), well this chapter is more about the past than the present, and I have changed a few thing in previous chapter, just dates, nothing too relevant

GERMANY, END OF NOVEMBER 2002

 

It had passed almost seven months since Aaron arrived at the orphanage. Paddy had kept his word and came back three times per week to teach Aaron what he knew of German and him had improved really fast. In that time a social worker from the England's embassy had come to visit Aaron a couple of times, but every time she mentioned the chance to go back to England, Aaron reacted badly.

 

The first time she came to see Aaron, Paddy was teaching him how to introduce themselves in German, Aaron had asked him if he would be with him in the visit and Paddy had asked the social worker if he could be present she told him that it wasn't the standard procedure but that he could. In that visit, Emma, the social worker, had apologized for taken almost two months to came to visit him, and that she would do everything she could to find his parents, to which Paddy noticed that Aaron had gone pale. She also said that she has already started the paperwork to take him back to England, and to this Aaron said almost screaming “NO”, he stood up from his chair and started to walk away from Emma saying “I DON'T WANT TO GO BACK THERE”.

 

Emma was shocked by Aaron’s reaction, by how a ten years old boy could scream with such panic and angry on his voice, she wasn't expecting that and she didn't know what to do or to say, it was Paddy who talked to him and calm him down.

 

-Hey, Aaron it's ok, don't worry, look at me- Paddy said when all Aaron was doing was staring at Emma, and he continued when Aaron did what he was told- you don't have to go anywhere right now ok, just calm down, yeah, come and sit with me- Paddy kept saying, with the softest voice that he could and pointing the chair next to him where Aaron was sit- I promise you, Aaron, I won't let them take you away if you don't want to go- Aaron just stayed stood where he was, looking at Paddy, not quite believing what he was saying, and Paddy noticed that because then he added- I have made you a couple of promises already and I haven't broken any of them, have I? You can trust me Aaron- Paddy didn't take his eyes off of Aaron the whole time, in so little time he had known him, he noticed that Aaron appreciates the true a lot, so when Aaron nodded to him, that single gesture meant everything.

 

After that Emma told him that he could stay at the orphanage while she kept looking for his parents, and when visit ended Emma ask Paddy to talk for a moment, so they let Aaron go to his next class and they stayed in the classroom.

 

She had started saying that she had noticed how attached he was with Aaron and that he shouldn't have made the promise that he made to him because when Aaron's parents show up it would be bad for Aaron but then Paddy stopped her before she said something more.

 

-Stop! Just stop ok…- Paddy think about what he is going to say next, because he has grown up in this same orphanage, he has seen the signs in the reflection of a mirror and in so many other children that had ended up badly, he’ll not let that the same happens to Aaron, it’s been a short time but him has grown in Paddy.

 

-I... I… I'm going to tell you something very personal so you can understand this and why I'm so “attached” to Aaron-he said and wait until she nodded to continue- I didn't have a good father- he started, bad memories start to surge to the surface in his mind- he used to beat me and my mom up, not because he was drunk or anything, just because he could- he was ten now, hidden under his bed, trying to be as quiet as possible so HE couldn’t find him, but he does, he always does- He was a horrible person, but he's dead now, he died in prison after have murdered my mother when I was 12 years old- his mother’s face shows up in his mind, his eyes looking without focus, blood on her forehead and lips, she lying on the floor of their kitchen.

 

Emma's face was shocked again by Paddy's words, but she didn't interrupt him so he continued

 

-I grow up in this same orphanage and I met lots of children like me, so I learned to notice the signs of an abused child, because I was one and met lot more- He went quiet for a moment to control his emotions that were about to break him, ”I’ll have to talk to Marge after this” he thinks- When I met Aaron and realized what he went through I promised myself that I would help him in any way I could and that's what I'm doing and… Yes maybe I'm attached to him too, but it's because I want to help him, he is a bit of trouble, but he is a good kid- He finished. 

 

After a while, Emma came close to him and touched his arm before she spoke

-I'm sorry for what you went through and if what you're saying is true about Aaron I'm sorry too but I can't stop doing my job and not find his parents”- then she got her papers in her suitcase but before she opened the door to get out, Paddy said.

 

-I'm sorry too, Emma because I'm going to make your job the hell of difficult, I promise you that… - and Paddy did, he talked with some people that he knew in the embassy, to put in wait for all her paperwork that had something to be with Aaron and everything was ok with Aaron, he hadn't stopped being trouble but everyone noticed that he was making an effort… until now, five months after that conversation, Emma was back with news about Aaron's father.

  
  


EMMERDALE, OCTOBER 2010

 

Aaron didn’t dare to look back or turn around, he just stood there, frozen, thinking “FUCK, FUCK, FUCK!” … but fortunately for him, Dan was the first to speak.

 

-Take it easy boss, the lad didn’t see you- he said trying to calm the storm before it even began.

 

-I know, that´s why I said that he has to look where he is going” said Cain looking back to Dan.

 

Aaron hadn’t turned around yet so he was surprised to feel a hand on his arm, pulling him to face Cain.

 

-Go on, I’m expecting an apology- said Cain with a fake smile and his hand still in Aaron’s arm.

 

And there it was, Aaron saw it in his face, he didn’t recognize him, so he still had a chance to not to face his family, and especially his mother yet, he was sure that he will have Paddy by his side when he had to face them and that's why he had frozen, but now he still has that chance, so he has to act like he doesn’t know who Cain is.

 

-Get off!- said Aaron angrily, pulling his arm back - Like he said, I didn’t see you, but still, I was raced by a good man, so you’ll have my apologies, I’m sorry- saying that, Aaron was heading to the road before Cain pull his arm again.

 

-Who says that I wasn't raced well, hum?- said Cain, pulling him closer to face him in the eyes.

 

-Well shacking other’s people arms and calling them muppet doesn’t shows it, does it?-  said Aaron back, pulling his arm back again and hearing Dan said quietly “that’s a good point”, he couldn’t stop himself when he added-  Let me guess, a drunk father who beat you up every time he came home drunk?- Aaron could remember his grandfather, Shadrach, a waste of space who always had a pint by his hand- Oh, and mommy left you with him, didn’t she?- He have never met his grandmother so he could see that part if his family was way more damaged even before he had born.

 

-What the ...how do you know that?!- Cain said, almost screaming and coming after Aaron who didn’t move, if it wasn't for Dan who now was holding Cain back, Aaron would be against a wall or in the floor.

 

-Like I said, easy to guess -said Aaron cheekily facing Cain who was trying to shake Dan off of him- Forget about the job- said Aaron, now looking at Dan- I don't need to work for him- He finish nodding his head to Cain, emphasising who he was referring to.

 

-Oh no you're goin nowhere sweetheart, not until you tell me who the hell you are!- said Cain now screaming at Aaron - let go of me Dan!- he finished

 

-I'm Aaron Kirk if you need to know, my DAD, is the new vet, so if you need something or feel ill, you know where to find us- and with that, Aaron started walk away, going back to home.

 

.

.

.

 

On his way back, he decided to make a large and long walk before actually go home because his mind was all over the place after his encounter with his uncle, of all his relative in the village it had to be Cain the one who he has crossed first, and over all that, he - Aaron- had winding him up, what was he thinking?!

 

He knew his uncle had a temper, he remembered a few thing about him and none of them were him laughing, besides he himself has a temper, it has to be a family thing, but then again winding people up could be one too.

 

He stopped that thought, they weren’t his family, they had abandoned him, they didn’t care about him, they don’t even remember him- “They are NOT my family” - he thought bitterly - “they are just a waste of space that i don’t need”- he didn't realize that he had stopped walking but the path back home was quiet… or it was supposed to be quiet, but Aaron’s mind wasn’t paying attention so he didn’t notice when a classic gray Ford Mustang GT500 was coming to cross his way until he heard the horn and the sliding of the tires.

 

  
  



	6. Happy Birthday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Robert's first birthday goes quite interesting...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry it took this long to write this chapter, I have already planned the next two so hope it doesn't take me so long...

SCOTLAND, APRIL 2006

Six month, it have been a little more than six month since he left the village, and Robert was doing great, he had become the assistant manager at the restaurant he has been working for after new year eve, he just had to suggest to the manager to throw a little celebration with all the regular, and of course all the important people that comes to the restaurant, so they could feel more “In Home” when they come again. After the party the manager called him and told him that his idea was brilliant, that some of the clients had been suggesting hire them for some of their events either for just the place or the food or both, so he will need a hand to handle all the extra work that the restaurant was about to get, so he made Robert his assistant and the restaurant was quite busy at the moment.

But it didn’t matter how busy Robert was, he couldn’t stop thinking about the woman whose eyes remind him that special person, he has seen her again before Christmas and in the New Year’s party, he had talked to her in both occasions, her name was Ann, he had spoken with her later of those occasions too, Robert as an assistant manager has to greet the important and regular clients, and he had asked his co-workers that whenever she came they would let him know. She came almost once a months and she always had weared long gloves.

He was about to meet her again, it was almost the end of April and she was organizing a charity party/gala for a foundation that helps people that had suffered losses or physical damage because of fire. The celebration was in her house, they just had hired the service and the food, Robert didn’t have to be there his boss told him that he could take the day off because it was on his birthday, but he wanted to be there, especially because of his birthday, this was his first birthday without any family and he could stop thinking in Sarah the entire time since Ann hired them, Sarah could had not been his real mum but she was the only mum he knew and truly loved, he loved Diane but it wasn’t the same, Sarah was the one that had read him histories at night, take care of him when hi was sick, comforted him when he had a bad day or had a fight with Andy or his father, she had never, ever made him feel guilty, she was his mum.

When he arrived at the house it was still in the morning, he wanted to make sure every was in order, the staff, food, drinks; he told them to bring more boxes of wine and champagne and a couple of beer, he knew how important were the drinks in this kind of celebrations. 

He hadn’t seen Ann at the time, she was arranging last minute stuff with the Charity foundation and Robert couldn’t help but look round the place, it was a big country house outside Scotland, probably with more than ten guest rooms, a big staircase which split in two into a break, one side to the family rooms and the other to the guests room in the next floor, a beautiful living that was modest, not too extravagant like could be expected in this kind of houses, the kitchen was beautiful too and it looked like they used very often, the party was going to be celebrated out, in a big yard behind the house, other staff was finishing to place the carps and the tables, this place kind of reminded him to Home Farm.

By the time that the celebration begun, he had managed to go home and change his clothes for a blue suit with a white shirt and a tie that matches the suit, Ann is at the door greeting all her guests.

“Robert! I'm glad you could come” She greeted him with a big smile and a hug that he wasn't expecting.

“Oh” he said, he thought she knew he was in charge of supervising this event, but he didn't corrected her and instead he hugged her back and said “Is a pleasure Ann” they have been calling each other by his name since new year, when he was promoted to assistant manager “Beside I have to make sure that we make a good job”

“Everything is perfect Robert, your staff are lovely, the drinks and food are perfect, I'll make sure everyone knows where the service came from” they hadn't pulled apart much from each other, her hand in Robert arms while she was speaking.

“Thanks Ann, I would appreciate that, i would also make sure that the restaurant makes a contribution and another one from myself of course”

“That would be lovely”

“Is the least I can do, I know first hand for what they are going through” he didn't meant to say those words but being with Ann make him feel safe, something that he didn't feel so often now days

“Oh, Robert”

“Yeah, it was horrible, but also a long time ago”

“I'm really sorry if this is affecting you”

“No, don't worry about it, it was a barn fire, I wasn't even there, but my mum was” Robert wasn't the type of man who talk about his feelings and moments but with Ann was different but then he realised he was talking to her too long “I think I'm keeping you away from your guests, I'll check on the staff and do some networking”

“Ok… oh and Robert, happy birthday”

EMMERDALE OCTOBER 2010

Stupid, stupid Andy! 

Robert couldn't stop of thinking in lots of insults for Andy in his way back to Emmerdale, after all Robert was gone just for a couple of months and he had managed to lose the farm, lose custody of his daughter and almost lose his own life. Ok, Victoria might have said that he was depressed but in Robert’s eyes that was the weak’s way and Andy like the coward he was, had took it. They had been so close to make amends, Robert had managed to talked him around and at least be civil and not fight every time, Robert had convinced him to let him help with the deals of the farm, Robert had been working in then so he could earn more money and he had some new deal to propose to Andy and the clients and they almost have saved it, but now is also lost. Brilliant!

Robert was so focus on his thoughts that he almost didn't see the young man that was walking without looking his path, he pressed the brakes just in time to not run over the man in front of his car. Robert got out of his car whit the intention to scream at the guy for his recklessness but he met with his eyes, those cold blue like the sea before a storm but also like the warm blue at the sunrise, warm and cold at the same time. He was speechless, he just stood there looking at those eyes, until the man spoke

“What!?” Said Aaron.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Every feedback is well taken so let me know your thoughts about this chapter


End file.
